A Pirate's Luck
by Ame the Pirate Queen
Summary: A woman with a secret is the sole survivor of a sunken British vessel. She is found by Jack in the middle of the ocean and he becomes involved in a plot that threatens to tear the world apart. Can Luck change the fate of a doomed land? JackOC.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything that is recognizable from the story below. Orra belongs to me, but that is it. I am not receving any money or anything else from this story.

Author Notes: First chapter of yet another story. Please let me know your opinion of the story!

A Pirate's Luck

Chapter One

* * *

A ship with black sails slipped easily through the water, carefully avoided the floating hunks of debris that signaled a newly sunk craft. All the people on board the Pearl were utterly silent as they witnessed the after effects of yet another pirate vs. British navy battle. It was unclear which ship was victorious and a somber air hung over the Pearl's deck. Jack stood at the helm, eyes constantly shifting to take in all the threats to his precious ship. A cry rose up from those congregated on the deck, the chant growing louder the closer the ship became.

"Man in the water!" Came the shout and Jack focused his sight on the very still figure just barely clinging to a piece of wreckage.

It was highly doubtful that anybody survived this fight but that didn't mean he would sail right on by that body. The Pearl's forward momentum slowed and several pirates clambered down to retrieve the survivor. Within moments a crew member swung himself over the railing and carefully lay the person down on the damp wooden planks of the deck. Jack dropped down to the main deck and strode over. He dropped to a crouch beside the prone figure and carefully brushed some of the stiff curls away from the person's face.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think this is a man."

It was obvious that the person lying so still wasn't a man. The woman was eerily beautiful, almost too perfect to be human. Her skin was completely flawless and seemed to almost glow from within. Her full, rose coloured lips were slightly parted. She wore nothing more than a salt stained shift that effectively masked her figure. Jack carefully cupped the base of her skull, searching delicately for an injury. He wasn't surprised in the least when his fingers found a nasty welt on the side of her head. He drew back and sat on his heels, turning his eyes to his curious crew.

"The lass'll 'aave a wicked 'eadache when she wakes up but I can't find nothing more wrong with her. I'm gonna let 'er rest in me cabin for a spell. Mr. Gibbs, set our course for Tortuga. We'll be able ta find someone there ta take 'er off our 'ands."

A grizzled older man nodded and set off toward the helm. Jack gingerly scooped the girl up into his arms and headed below deck to his room. The only other female on board followed him down and once he had set the unconscious female onto his bed, Anamaria forced him out. She wouldn't betray the girl's modesty to a dirty pirate like Jack.

Anamaria carefully removed the stiff, salt stained shift from the girl and deposited it in a heap on the floor. She located on of Jack's cleaner spare shirts and wrestled it onto the girl's limp body. Anamaria tucked the thin sheet over the girl and then headed towards the door. She was sure Jack would remain in the cabin until the girl awoke. Though, she'd kill the captain if he tried to take advantage of the lovely girl waiting so vulnerable and alone in his cabin.

* * *

It was the sickening pounding in her skull that forced her into abrupt consciousness. Her eyes remained closed and she pressed a small hand to her throbbing temples, a soft moan of pain escaping her. She was content to wallow in her own agony and completely ignore her surroundings until the bed she lay on depressed as more weight was added to it.

Her eyes snapped open and startlingly vibrant purple met curious chocolate. She started at how close this strange man sat to her and immediately lurched into a sitting position. Her stomach rebelled and her body became gripped in violent dry heaves as her empty stomach tried to purge itself. When she was able to focus on something other than her contracting belly, she realized the man was rubbing her back in a soothing fashion.

She gave him a weak smile. "My head hurts terribly." She murmured, her voice lilting and sweet.

"I bet it does, lass. Ye've got a nasty bump on yer noggin."

She didn't need to touch her head to verify his words. She looked around the cabin, her violet eyes blurry with pain.

"Where am I?" She asked softly.

"Yer on the Black Pearl an' I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow. We picked ye up while ye were clinging to some debris. Yer the only survivor. What boat were ye on?" He didn't pause to think of the folly of telling this complete stranger his name, the sweet innocence shining in her luminescent eyes scrambling his brain.

"The British vessel." Disdain dripped from her words. "I am correct in assuming that the ship and all her crew were destroyed?" At Jack's nod, the corners of her mouth tipped upwards in dark pleasure. "Then they received the fate they deserved."

The vehemence in her voice was surprising and Jack merely looked down at her. He cleared his throat and continued.

"If ye don't mind me askin', lass, why'd the red bastards want ye?"

"They believed I would be advantageous in solving a quite a serious predicament of theirs."

That peaked Jack's interest. "They've got a problem with summat?"

"Oh yes, Captain Sparrow, they've got quite the dilemma on their hands." His interest was obvious but she did not seem particularly forthcoming with information.

The air between them grew taut with Jack's anticipation but when she remained quiet, his face fell slightly. "Yer not gonna tell me, are ye?"

She merely shrugged. "I am not required to enlighten you. I am the only one who can help them and seeing as how I will not, the world will never learn about this crisis." She did not mention that if she told this Jack Sparrow about the British's troubles, she would have to tell him the reason she could solve their problems.

Jack let out a sigh but didn't seem particularly upset about her answer. "Will ye at least tell me yer name, lass?"

She smiled all soft and secretive. "That, Captain, I will tell you. My name is Orra."

One of Jack's brows lifted at her name. "Oraa?"

A wry smile crossed her lips. "Yes, Orra. You could say it is a family tradition of sorts." Humor sparkled in her violet eyes and Jack got the distinct feeling that he was missing something crucial.

"What about yer family name? Ye can't just be Orra."  
She shrugged again. "My surname is of no great importance. I am simply Orra."

It was clear she didn't want to share her personal information with him and so Jack, albeit a mite unwillingly, backed off the subject. "Well then, Orra, I'll be leavin' ye now. Ye'd best be getting' some rest so that ye'll be able ta eat later."

Her pearly skin took on a decidedly grey tinge at the mention of food and he cuckled good naturedly at her reaction as he rose from the bed. He walked towards the door and paused when he heard the bed springs creak. He looked over his shoulder and watched her resituate herself beneath the blankets. He wagered that she would feel vastly better after several more hours of rest and a hearty meal.

"I'll check on ye in a few hours, Orra." He called as he began to close the door behind him.

The response was a wordless groan of assent as the mysterious woman slipped quickly into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jack had every intention to bring dinner down to Orra at some point but the appearance of a sudden, vicious squall made all thoughts of his lovely passenger fly from his head. This storm was one of the worst he had ever seen and worry made his stomach churn as the realization that this could be the last tempest he would ever experience.

He gripped the wheel tightly and yelled orders to his crew as he tried to guide the Pearl through the path of least resistance in the water his attention wavered from the turbulent sea when a flash of white caught his eye. Shock caused him to freeze as he watched Orra stumble across the heaving, slippery deck towards the mast and then cling to the sturdy pillar of wood. Sharp gusts of wind buffeted her small body, whipping her blue-black curls into an inky dark halo around her head.

The white shirt she wore was sodden from the constant deluge of rain and clung to her slender form. She hung pathetically to the mast and turned her beautiful face up to the weeping heavens. Jack half expected her to sprout majestic wings and ascend into the sky. No such thing occurred and she remained solidly earth bound. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and a rapturous expression lit up her features as the cool rain slipped down her cheeks, mimicking tear trails.

She looked as if she had finally accepted some heavy burden and the resulting weightlessness of loosing such a weighty load lifted her spirit to euphoric heights. It was then Jack assumed that she, like him, recognized that the end was near. This storm was a ship killer and his beloved Pearl and crew would be its victims. He focused his eyes on Orra, deciding on an impulse to have her be his last sight. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and her face filled with determination.

She kept one arm wrapped tightly around the mast and threw her free arm out in a protective, shielding gesture. A word his brain could no comprehend burst from her mouth. Almost immediately the violent storm began to abate. Her entire body started to tremble and she released the mast. No member of the crew had noticed her and she was not aware of his gaze fixed upon her.

She carefully lurched back across the deck and then down into the belly of the ship, presumably to return to bed. Jack tightened his grip on the wheel as the ocean grew calmer, the monstrous waves abating. He did not know what Orra had done but whatever it was had saved him and his entire crew.

His brow furrowed as he concentrated on guiding his ship through the last of the squall. He watched the desperation etched deeply on each of his crews' face seep away and resolve steeled within him. He would get an answer out of Orra about her strange, live saving actions no matter how much she protested.

* * *

Please review? I really would like to know what ya'll think of this story. Next chapter is the confrontation between Jack and Orra and Orra's secret is revealed!

Blessed Be  
Amethyst


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Orra.

Author Notes: Second chapter! Thank you to the one person who reviewed. As long as at least one person reviews each chapter, I'm plan to keep posting here. Please, if you read this chapter, review!

Warning: There's a little bit of lime between Orra and Jack in this chapter. It's all there will be for a while because, thanks to the events in this chapter, the two have some issues to work out with each other. If it squicks you out, skip over it.

* * *

A Pirate's Luck

Chapter Two

* * *

Warmth had just begun to seep into her chilled limbs when the door to the cabin slammed open and Orra flinched at the harsh noise. She pulled the blanket tighter and kept her eyes firmly closed; hoping whoever had barged in would be decent enough to leave her alone. She had forgotten how fiercely she hated being cold.

The sound of heavy footsteps marching across the cabin wrapped around her and when somebody roughly shook her shoulder, she cracked an eyelid. She really wasn't particularly surprised to see Captain Jack staring down at her. She shrugged his hand off of her and tried to ignore him, not caring that she was being rude. All she wanted was to be warm.

"Lass, ye'd best be gettin' real attentive soon lest ye find yerself walkin' the plank." She merely snorted at the threat and burrowed down into the mattress. "Ye're jest gonna keep ignorin' me, ain't ye?" When he got no response, he signed. "Fine then, this is yer own bloody fault." He grasped a hold of her blanket and with one sharp, forceful yank, sent her flying onto the floor.

In the process the coverlet unwound itself from her body and it was her bare hip that took the brunt of the impact. Orra let out a pained groan and rolled onto her uninjured side, curling into the fetal position. Now not only was she shivering but her hip throbbed painfully.

"Stupid man." She muttered. "So cold…Just let me sleep."

Jack had not expected her to be naked and her nudity caused him to freeze. It made sense that she would have taken off her soaked clothing but why hadn't she put something dry on? He didn't remember that she had nothing else to wear but that soggy shirt.

"Orra, are ye all right? Why are ye so cold?"

She didn't respond and he quickly knelt by her side. He wrapped her up in the blanket and carefully deposited her on the bed, making sure to keep her propped up in a sitting position. For several minutes he sat there, simply watching the colour return to her too pale face. When her cheeks finally acquired their natural glow, he rose to his feet so that he could look down at her.

"Lass, I need ye ta tell me what ye did on deck."

Orra hid her shock well. Now that she was warm, her brain was working properly and she could actually think. It had been foolish of her to go up onto the main deck and force the storm to stop. She had to take all of that wild, natural energy into her body and it made her shaky and dizzy. A single body was not made to be a vessel for so much raw power. She hugged the blanket closer to her still shivering form. Of course Jack had seen her. He had the perfect vantage point and she hadn't exactly been inconspicuous.

So then, why had she done it? She did not like humans. It was not like her kind to fraternize with them outside of the required interactions of their races. Indeed, human males only had one purpose and that was to give her kind the seed needed to propagate their species. She should have let the squall destroy the ship and all on it so that she could return to her family.

There had been no reason for her intervention. She bit her lower lip, unaware of how her teeth had grown slightly longer and the tips barely pointed while she thought, and turned her sight to Jack. She could not deny that he was an extremely appealing example of a human male. She rather liked the shining trinkets he had braided into his hair and the way his dark eyes were filled with such burning intensity.

Her gaze traveled along the length of his body and she made no attempt to hide her appraisal of him. His clothes were snug enough to reveal his muscular physique and his well toned, copper coloured chest peeked out from the neck of his shirt. At another time, Orra recognized that he would be a man she would gladly mate with.

It went without saying, however, that once she finished with him she would have drowned him like all the others that came before him. Except, here on this ship, she was not on her own turf and thus she was not the one in power. This strong, attractive, human man was. In the instant she realized that, her decision was made and she let the blanket slip down her shoulders so the tops of her breasts were revealed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Jack." She murmured demurely, fully aware of how his eyes immediately fixed upon the swells of her chest.

Jack swallowed in an attempt to moisten his suddenly dry throat and found his sight fixed upon her chest. His head felt a little fuzzy, almost as if he had indulged in a bottle too much rum.

"You'll just have to pretend as if this never happened. You never saw me on deck." Her voice grew rich and musical and her violet eyes luminous.

The blanket slipped further to pool in her lap and she did nothing to cover her bare breasts. She did not comprehend the concept of modesty and used her assets to her advantage. Human men could be so easily distracted by a pretty woman. A faint sneer slipped onto her lips, pulling them upwards into a parody of a smile.

"You aren't curious as to how I sent that storm away." Power thrummed in her lilting voice as she focused her gaze on Jack and the air in the cabin grew extremely heavy.

He unconsciously sunk to his knees before her and wrapped his hands about her slender waist. His slid his hands up her torso so that the bottoms of her breasts just touched the tops of his hands. She made a quiet purring noise in her throat and arched her back so that her globes of soft flesh thrust into his face. His fingers slid across her full skin and he rubbed a calloused fingertip against her nipple, the coral bud tightening beneath his touch. He brought his face down to her chest and nuzzled her breasts, planting wet, open mouthed kisses against her skin.

His lips traveled to her other breast and fastened on her nipple, his tongue lightly flicking the taut peak. A breathy moan escaped her and she threaded her small fingers through his hair, curling her fingers in the dreads. He continued to suck on her nipple and then caught the small bud between his teeth, nipping it. She gasped at this and tightened her hold on his head, pressing his face against her chest. He continued to suck and nibble at her breasts for several minutes until she felt him begin to stiffen as the power she had used earlier faded away.

She promptly arranged her features into a mask of surprised nerves and slid her fingers out of his hair. She then grasped handfuls of the blanket around her and when he pulled away to look up at her in confusion, she promptly covered her chest with her arms. Jack's head swam and for a moment he didn't quite understand what was going on. He felt oxygen starved and fuzzy, almost as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. He scrubbed the heel of his hand into his eyes and when he looked up at Orra, horror froze him.

The look of abused trust on her lovely features cut him to the core. Jack had always taken pride in never taking advantage of a woman, regardless of her occupation or lifestyle, yet it appeared as if he had gone against one of his few tenets. He lurched to his feet and crossed his arms uncomfortably, trying to avoid looking at the lurid love bite half hidden by one of Orra's forearms.

For the first time in memory, Jack Sparrow truly felt horribly sorry about something he had done and it wasn't something he would be able to smooth over. "Lass, I'm so…"

He trailed off as some of the wool surrounding his brain was jerked away when he saw a flicker of triumph in Orra's violet eyes. Snippets of memory bombarded him and he remembered.

"Ye foul wretch!" He spat, fury burning in his eyes. "Ye duplicitous siren!"

Orra knew immediately that Captain Jack had figured out that he hadn't been himself when he touched her and a smirk crossed her face. "You are right about that, Captain." She said simply.

Her odd comment took him aback slightly but did not dull his anger. "Yer saying yer a bloody siren? Don't flatter yerself." He growled.

She shrugged her shoulders elegantly. "I have no need to flatter myself. I can cause any man to throw his scruples to the wind for a quick tussle or bind him to my will with little more than a glance. You, Captain, should be flattered that I would lower myself to your standards." The sweetly innocent Orra who enchanted Jack mere hours before was gone, her layers scraped away to reveal the slightly rotten core.

He let out an abrupt, bitter chuckle and grabbed her hard by the bicep. He was of mind to drag her up onto the main deck and chuck her overboard. He started to yank her off the bed when an animalistic hiss filled the room.

"Release me, human." She spat, trying to jerk free of his grasp. "You have no right to handle me in such a coarse manner. You want me off your boat and I wish to be free of you mortals and your silly trappings." A sneer twisted her beautiful face into a hateful mask. "Just pray to your human god that the British don't ever find out you had custody of me. The torture you will endure will destroy your fragile little mind." She seemed sadistically gleeful at the prospect of Jack being tortured.

"They're never gonna find out cause yer goin' overboard right now and none of my crew will ever talk about ye again. Yer a rotten witch and ye and all yer kind should be culled."

She laughed nastily. "_We_ should be culled? How foolish you are! You filthy, ephemeral, common creatures are the ones who take and take with never giving back! You will destroy the great Mother Gaia someday and destroy all living beings who call Her home!" That horrible sneer came back and her features were tinged with arrogance. "Of course, that is exactly why the British want me. I am the secret to solving the problems of the world."

"I doubt, siren, that ye could solve even the least challengin' problem the British 'ave. Ye do nothin' but cause chaos! Ye almost made me rape ye!" He shook her small body like she was nothing more than a doll, his fingers digging into her. "Ye and all yer kind are a blight upon the earth!"

Her large purple eyes grew cold with hatred and her words seemed directed more at humanity in general than merely towards Jack. "Rape me? Captain Sparrow, if you didn't want to possess me in the most basic way, you would not have acted as you did. Sex is all I have to protect myself from the desires and machinations of man!" The fury in her voice slowly began to transform into desperation. "You are going to use me just like every other human until there is nothing left of me! You will sacrifice me and my people to the British because we are powerful in ways that are terrifying to mortals.

You will sentence me to a cruel and violent death at the hands of the British. My death will amount to nothing because there is no quick fix to this! Their greed as doomed your race and I will not pour my life into saving your worthless existence!" She was a tad breathless when she finished her tirade and she glared petulantly at Jack. "Let me go and I will throw myself off your ship. You will never see me again."

Her speech had little effect on him. He did not put much stock in her words, assuming they were more of her manipulations. He couldn't fathom anything the British could do that would mean the destruction of the entire human race. The whole idea was ridiculously far fetched.

"Ye know, I'm much more inclined to hand ye over to the British. That way ye'll get the fate ye deserve."

Her large eyes grew glazed for a moment as if she was seeing something that wasn't in the cabin. He gave her a vicious little shake and her head lolled unnaturally on her shoulders. The transformation from furious to catatonic happened so quickly, Jack felt a brief flicker of worry for the creature in his grasp. As quickly as it happened, her gaze cleared and she met his eyes directly.

"You don't believe me about the enormity of what the British have done. Go ask your Tia Dalma, she knows. She knows everything."

"How the 'ell do ye know who Tia Dalma is?"

Orra had had enough. She lashed out with one of her feet and caught him sharply in the side, knocking the breath out of him. His hold on her loosened and in a flurry of movement, she twisted away from him and scampered towards the door. She hadn't given Jack any credit however and once the initial shock of the painful blow passed, he lunged after her. He managed to wrap his fingers about her ankle and jerked her down onto the ground. The two wrestled on the floor of his cabin for a few seconds, fighting desperately for the upper hand. Jack slammed her onto her back victoriously and straddled her stomach, forcing her to stay down by pressing down on her shoulders.

"Ye, little siren, are goin' no where. Somehow ye know about Tia Dalma so yer gonna come with us when we go ask 'er about this 'ole situation. Yer gettin' locked in the brig 'til further notice. There's no way yer getting' off the Pearl until I say so. I'm cap'n of this ship and I am master here, not ye." Her only response was another venomous hiss, but it didn't faze him.

In a swift motion, he rolled off of her and managed to get both of her wrists into one of his large hands. He yanked her to her feet and marched towards the cabin door. He didn't give a whit to her state of undress. She had seemed perfectly agreeable to using her nudity to her own advantage and now she could suffer for it. He promptly dragged Orra through the depths of ship to the dirty brig and threw her into one of the few cells. He fished a key out of his pocket and locked the iron door. He looked at her through the bars, a rare sneer on his features.

"Let's just see ye try ta get out of 'ere with yer powers."

She looked with distaste at the filthy water swirling about her ankles and sat down hard on the sole piece of furniture in the cell: a rickety stool. She want to her use her power to seduce him into letting her off the ship but she was interest in meeting this Tia Dalma. The flicker of the future she had been able see had been intriguing. She simply wished she was more skilled in gazing forward in time like some of her sisters were.

She had never had much talent for it, only being able to a few seconds in either direction. She did not mind her lack of ability in that area, she was plenty powerful in other ways. Her breadth of power was the reason she had been crowned Regina of her sirens. She watched Jack stomp out of the brig and leaned against the slimy wall behind her. Somehow she would find a way off this boat and find her family again. They needed her far more than the human race did.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know Orra's moods are a little quicksilver but her mood swings will be explained later on. Next chapter has Tia Dalma and Orra bonding over...well, you'll just have to read to find out!

Blessed Be  
Amethyst


End file.
